planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1A
''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' 1ne.png|''Get ready for some fun, it's Wave number 1ne, oh yeah!'' CM.png|Oh gosh, not this again. UCHOSE.png CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson SPAHK.png|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Introducing Blob! It just jumps around. FITE!.png SPAHK.png|(barrel rolls in) I'm forgetting ONE THING. Grand Spahk.PNG|(puts on glasses, le armerang and quinslinger) THERE YOU GO! Yourturn.png CM.png|'Cookies turn! CM.png|Okay, let’s do this! (uses ''Funky Trash on the Blob) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|Took 4''' damage! (6/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(fist drops the Blob) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(Blob dies) (-4/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' 2wo.png|''Wup-dee-doo, it's Wave number 2wo!'' UCHOSE.png Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|'Beh'. Octoblob.png|(repeats “beh” 20 times) Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|What he meant to say was... CM.png|FIGHTER ONE: Cookie Masterson Grand_Spahk.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Spahk Octoblob.png|FIGHTER 3: Beh FITE!.png CM.png|Okay, I got over my fear of weirdness and cured my weirdness intolerance. That Face Thou.png|git meh utta hur naw er i weel keel yu arl (AH YOU'RE MAKING MY CHARACTERS LOOK DRUNK!!! STAHP USING BRACKETS AND SICS ON MAH CHARACTERS!) That Face Thou.png|(flies to the next wave) CM.png|Man he's bad at spelling. Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(uses Blah on Spahk) Grand Spahk.PNG|Ow. (14/20) Yourturn.png CM.png|Not so fast! (uses Fortune Cookie on Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 5''' damage) (6/11) CM.png|Your turn, '''Spahk! Grand Spahk.PNG|(throws Fudgy at the Blob A) Fudgy the Froge.png|(bounces onto the Blob A) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(took 4''' damage) (2/11) Octoblob.png|'''Beh’s turn! Octoblob.png|(says "beh" so many times that it gets super annoying) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(Somewhere away from the battle, a bunch of Blobs temporarily faint because of the annoyingness.) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(dies) (-8/11) Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob Bs turn! Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|'Blob B''' uses Blah on Beh! Octoblob.png|(took 5''' damage) (5/10) Yourturn.png CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|(uses Ventriloquism on Blob B) Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(took 7''' damage) (5/10) Grand Spahk.PNG|'''Spahk's turn! Grand Spahk.PNG|(’rangs Blob B around and throws him into the ground) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(dead) (-5/10) wave complete!.png ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' 3hree.png|''Why would you do that to 3hree?'' Duhstorta.png|coz am spposed zoo bu hur! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(Duhstort shows his new hypnotizing powers) Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(thinking "Must. Kill. Self." thanks to the hypno rays) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(the Blob pwns itself) Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|(hypno rays affect another Blob as it kills another another Blob and jumps into spikes) Duhstorta.png|(hypno powers ends) loikd eet? UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort CM.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie Octoblob.png|FIGHTER THREE: Beh SPAHK.png|Boi, I'm going to take a break from this "in wave" saga and make Beh replace me! Zapper.png|Introducing Zapper! Zapper zaps a tree and it immediately burns down. FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Symbol! (rolled 15) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|errrrrrm teetling. da hupnotoize us nawt rucomonnded Duhstorta.png|mmm I'm Eating.PNG|(jumpscares '''Zapper) Zapper.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DeadZapper.png|(died) (-10/15) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! 4ore.png|''I DON'T NEED YOU ANY-'''4OUR'!!!!'' Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHAHA NICE PUN!!!!!! Duhstorta.png|dets foighter wan UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort Hilda Berg.png|FIGHTER TWO: Hilda (Berg) CM.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie UCHOSE.png 2wo.png FITE!.png Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHAHA! Anybody loves the thing I made?! Really Bland.PNG|ner Really Bland.PNG|''(presses the dislike button'' a thousand times) 4our.jpg|(a UFO comes from Deletus and four 4ours appear) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts element is... Undead! (rolled 13) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort's turn! Duhstorta.png|teetling. mmm... wot doz sumbel got keeled frum Duhstorta.png|smurts. SMURTS (uses Imagine Waves) Dead4our.png|One '''4our took 16 damage! (0/16) 4our.jpg|All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (12/12) Hilda Berg.png|'''Hilda's turn! Hilda Berg.png|Hello, I'm Hilda Berg! HAHAHAHAHA! (slashes at the 4ours) hildyiceberg.png|No, dummy! I'M Hilda Berg! Hilda Berg.png|(keeps laughing) 4our.jpg|Each 4our took 4''' damage! (8/12) CM.png|'''Cookie's turn! CM.png|I'm gonna use Ventriloquism! Dead4our.png|One 4our died! (0/12) All the other 4ours lost 4''' HP! (4/8) Nmeturn.png 4our.jpg|One '''4our used The Question That Cares on Hilda and the other used Multi-4our on Duhstort! Hilda Berg.png|'Hilda' took 4x4 damage! (4/20) Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort' took 2x4 damage! (12/20) Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstorta.png|grrabblablbelle! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(uses ''hypnotizing powers) (changed so it can't be used for two waves after being used) rainbow teeth.PNG|(stops the hypnotizing for a brief amount of seconds, and then resumes) I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|herrrt ur froonds (hurt your friends) 4our.jpg|("Fourours" hypnotized, thinking "Gotta kill that CLONE of me.") Dead4our.png|So... the 4ours used The Question That Cares on each other. (-12/8) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 5ive: Rock My World, Girl'' 5ive.png|''5IVE'FINGERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5ivefinger.png|Did someone say '''5ivefinger? Alchemist.png|I think they also said alchemy too. CM.png|So... what? UCHOSE.png 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER ONE: 5ivefinger Alchemist.png|FIGHTER TWO: Alchemist Duhstorta.png|BACKUP: Duhstort fyi.png|Backups can only be used if one of the three main fighters was defeated. Octoblob.png|Introducing Octoblob! Octoblob was a normal Blob until it was tickled by a radioactive octopus! Now it's an Octoblob! FITE!.png Rainbow teeth.PNG|wut bout thurd fughta (what about third fighter) fyi.png|It's optional, but recommended in later levels. Yourturn.png 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(''shoots Blob) Ordinary Numberblob -3.png|(took 5''' damage) (1/6) Alchemist.png|'''Alchemist's turn! Alchemist.png|(shakes the potion and just as it's about to explode throws it at Octoblob) Octoblob.png|(covered in acid) (7/8) Nmeturn.png Octoblob.png|'Octoblob' took 5''' damage from the acid! (2/8) Octoblob.png|'''Octoblob and Blob use Blah on Alchemist! Alchemist.png|(took 13 damage) (7/20) Yourturn.png 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(''shoots Octoblob) DeadOctoblob.png|(dies) (-3/8) Alchemist.png|'Alchemists turn! Alchemist.png|(throws a ''potion at the Blob) Alchemist.png|'bout to die. Gonna hope for the best! DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|Wish granted! (0/6) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 6ix: Is Still a Robot'' 6ix.png|''6ix trombones is not a parade.'' Really Bland.PNG|(sees Zazz) Zazz.png|(commands a bunch of Zappers and a Voltabolt to attack the heroes) Zazz.png|(runs away) Voltabolt.png|Introducing Voltabolt! It was a Zapper, but a horrible accident electrocuted him even more! UCHOSE.png Rainbow teeth.PNG|i weesh- weet... ded it rechurge? (I wish- wait... did it recharge?) Rainbow teeth.PNG|e gess so. (I guess so.) Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort 5ivefinger.png|FIGHTER TWO: 5ivefinger Hilda Berg.png|FIGHTER THREE: Hilda BERG FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! Duhstorta.png|(eats good grammar pills) These pills are, well, temporary effects. I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(''hypnotizes the Voltabolt and two Zappers) Voltabolt.png|(starts thinking "Wow, what should I do? Maybe help my enemies.") Voltabolt.png|(Voltabolt ulticharges the heroes) Zapper.png|(the Zappers zap the Voltabolt) (-5/55) DeadVoltabolt.png|(Voltabolt dies) 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefingers turn! 5ivefinger.png|(uses a ''Bullet Storm on the Zappers) DeadZapper.png|(they all die) (0/15) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 7even: Lucky Boo'' 7even.png|''7even! Lucky wave 7even!'' Zazz.png|(makes it an unlucky Wave 7even) Zazz.png|Now it's an UNLUCKY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SpikyMervert.png|(a Spiky Mervert falls from the sky and grows spikes) dat face though.PNG|det's goin' be eezy (that's going be easy) Voltabolt.png|(zaps Duhstort) dat wasnt fine.PNG|(gets paralyzed for a few seconds) Fyi.png|We have to restart the wave because MrYokai used an antagonist. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|BUT YOU ALLOWED ME TO USE ZAZZ THE WAVE BEFORE THIS!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Plus, we haven't even started the WAVE yet.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|It's because I LET you in that wave. That wave was OVER.|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Kay, we're gonna restart the wave, BEFORE Zazz made it unlucky.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(plays a tune called "I Am Freakin' Ragin' Right Now Don't Talk 2 Me")|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Reset!.png Zazz.png|(attempts to make it an unlucky Wave 7even, until...) Ttttt.png|(knocks Zazz to Wave 10n) I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! CM.png|:D Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|(eats Blitzy's B-coin delivery box) e'm a mucke (I'm a mocker) 5ivefinger.png|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? Censored_4_Cookie.png|cez e'm a mucke (cause I'm a mocker) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Sorry, MrYokai, I had to.|link=User:TSRITW 5ivefinger.png|(face palms) UCHOSE.png Biltz.png|FIGHTER ONE: Blitzy Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Hahahaha seven da derp.PNG|e enterrupt 2do jamscure 2 zerz (I interrupt to do jumpscare to Zazz!) 2f4stcolors.PNG|(Duhstort attempts a Jumpscare by throwing a distorted Zazz image at Zazz's face) My face is distort.PNG|hargharghargharghargh Dat wasnt fine.PNG|(realizes he's too far) o Meeeeeeeeeee.png|I didn't even say "fight" yet. PENALTY FOR DUHSTORT!|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Automatically does 5''' damage to '''Duhstort (15/20)|link=User:TSRITW SpikyMervert.png|Introducing Spiky Mervert! A Spiky Mervert falls from the sky and grows spikes. FITE!.png Category:RA